Twilight Fantasy
by La Rose Enchainee
Summary: Edward quitte Bella dans New Moon. Mais Edward a des amis plus que fantastiques. Lisa, fille immortelle mi-chat va prendre soin d'elle et l'entrainer dans un monde de magie... Et en guerre. Qui va gagner? Précision : Belle ne sort pas avec Damon.
1. Chapter 1

**New Moon**

**Fiction**

Prologue : Edward a quitté Bella qui ne s'en remet pas. Mais les vampires ne sont pas les seules créatures dans ce monde… Elfes noir ou de lumière, des pégases ou des licornes, des nains ou des gnomes, des humains mi-chat ou mi-loup…

Mais il y a des créatures aux sombres pensées et aux âmes chaotiques. Lisa Reinn, fille-chat immortelle, est une amie d'Edward qui lui a juré de garder un œil sur son aimée. Mais Bella va suivre Lisa jusqu'à vouloir aussi combattre aux cotés de ses nouveaux amis. Une guerre qui dure devra prendre fin. _Qui va la gagner ?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

Tranquillement allongée sur un transat de fausse fourrure orange vif, je lisais un bon bouquin que Drizzt avait écrit sur ses aventures. Hum ? Bonjour lecteurs. Je me nomme Lisa, fille mi-humaine mi-chat albinos, immortelle avec l'apparence d'une ado de 14ans, peau légèrement bronzée, yeux argentés et mage –guerrière de très haut niveau.

Je vis dans une ville cachée par un sort Elfiques de puissances mille. Seuls des personnes invités peuvent entrer. Une guerre contre les monstres chaotiques a éclaté il y a des millions d'années et elle est toujours en cours. On est pour l'instant pas en mode ''Bain de sang'' donc je profite d'un bon moment de détente. J'entendis mon portable vibrer. Je décrochais

(que voulez-vous que je fasse d'autre ?) :

''Allô ?

'Lisa ? C'est Edward.

'Le solitaire sans âme ? Eh ! Comment va ?

'Je veux te demander un service. Peut-tu protéger Bella ?

'Ta douce ? Celle dont tu me parle tout le temps ?

'Bien sur ! Mais, dis…

'Je pars.''

Grand silence, mon sourire s'évanouit. Il était loin mais nos esprits était en connexion je lui hurlais mentalement alors que ses images défilaient devant moi :

''_Non ! Tu veux lui briser le cœur ! Pauv' con !_

'_Je suis trop dangereux pour elle._

'_Pas une excuse valable essaye encore._

'_CA ME TUE ASSI FIGURE-TOI ! TU CROIS QUE CA ME FAIS PLAISIR ?_

'_ALORS NE PARS PAS !_

'…_._

'_OK ! Je veillerais sur elle mais si tu croise ma route tu va re-mourir !''_

Je stoppais la communication sachant qu'il devra éviter nos amis qui seront bientôt au courant. En sortant de la bulle, qui cachait mon monde, je m'élançais à la rencontre de Isabella Swan qui pleurait seule dans la forêt.

Elle était roulé en boule, sanglotant son amour perdu, dans son lit. Quand je l'avais retrouvée elle s'était accrochée à moi comme une bouée. Je me penchais sur elle et lui murmurais « Ne t'inquiète pas : mes amis et moi veillons sur toi ! »

Je sortis par la fenêtre et me changea en panthère blanche. J'ai piquée un sprint qui me donna l'impression de voler. Emporté dans mon imaginaire je suis rentrée dans Drizzt qui était camouflé dans la nuit naturellement puisque c'est un Elfe noir. Il fut étonné de me voir en rogne. Mentalement je lui expliquais

'' _Edward a plaqué Bella pour la protéger mais la pauvre a à présent une aura noire ! (__**Quand on a une aura noire sa veut dire que la personne est proche de la mort, super dépression quoi !**__)_

'Il a pu faire sa ? Je croyais que ''jamais il l'abandonnerait'' ?

'_Ouais! Tu vois comme quoi._

'Qu'es ce qu'on va faire, il faut l'aider la pauvre !

'_Ed va avoir affaire à une battante. Tu sauras lui donner des cours ?_

'A qui ? Ed ou Bella ?

'_A notre protégée !''_

La nuit se termina ainsi. Mais comment j'allais annoncer à cette fille que je ne connais pas … Bon c'est vrai que notre vampasse de service m'a beaucoup parlé d'elle. Le truc c'est de l'aborder en douceur. Je m'endormis rapidement dans ma chambre en vrac montrant que je suis une vraie paresseuse. Mais pas pour me faire de nouveaux amis.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter two**

Le matin je suis sortis du lit avec entrain. Je partage ma maison avec Drizzt, mon frère de toujours mi homme-mi loup Reili, le nain Bruenor et le hafeling Régis(dit ventre à patte) et la jeune demi-Elfe Maya. Ils étaient sympas mais je souhaitais qu'ils se trouvent un appart' parce que c'est quand même MA maison !

Me mettant devant mon miroir je me mettais à démêler ma tignasse. Juste après je mis un jean noir avec un simple t-shirt blanc à manche longue et des rubans autours de mes pieds, une habitude des Elfes des hauts bois. Avec leurs aires de '' JE suis le meilleurs, vous êtes misérable'' je les n'aimais pas vraiment mais ils ont de super trucs pour s'habiller.

Je descendit pour déjeuner quand Drizzt me pris par surprise : Il me tenait les bras dans le dos avec une main et avec sa deuxième main il avait mis un poignard sous ma gorge.

''Tu vieillis, ma pauvre !

' Pas autant que toi pépé.

'De QUOI ?

'Tu as beau l'air d'un type de 20 ans, t'as plus d'un siècle.

'Comme tous les elfes mais j'suis pas un papi !

'Ah bon ?''

Sa finis en bataille dans le salon surtout avec Bruenor qui se ramena sa fraise, les autres nous regardaient tout en mangeant.

'Sa va ? Vous aimer le show !

'Ouhlà ! Attention, Lisa en action !

'Et nous, geignit le nain, On compte pour du beurre ?

'Toi ? On s'en fout et maintenant lève toi tu m'étouffe !'' (Drizzt)

Je sortis de la maison en courant. J'allais voir notre protégée de service et lui annoncer notre nature. Sur le chemin je découvris que les licornes s'étaient échappées: on allait leur faire des prises de sang comme chaque mois pour que quand des vampires arrivent on peut leur donner ce sang et ainsi pour au moins 6 mois ils n'ont pas besoins de boire de liquide sanguin. Je passais devant les belles créatures et me mit à chanter un chant

_**Beauté du ciel**_

_**Aux couleurs vermeilles**_

_**Toi aux ailes d'argents**_

_**Qui ne craint jamais le temps**_

_**Toi mon amie**_

_**Des glaces,**_

_**Du feu,**_

_**Toi ma vie**_

_**De la terre**_

_**De l'air**_

_**Toi qui resplendis**_

Je continuais ma chanson sur les dragons toute joyeuse. Me laissant guider par mes instincts qui me conduisirent à la maison des cullens. Bella, au milieu du salon, se tenait là. Je sautais derrière elle et…

« BOUH ! »

Elle fit un demi-tour sur elle-même et tomba par terre pendant que je me tordais de rire. Faut pas m'en vouloir c'était un réflexe ! J'adorais faire des blagues c'est pour ça qu'on m'apprécie … Et que les ¾ de la ville me connaît.

''Qui est-tu ? me demanda-t-elle assez sèchement

'Lisa Reinn pour te servire Bella ! Je suis une amie de Edward et je suis là pour t'emmener dans mon monde !''

Elle tressaillie en entendant le nom du …Renégat (surnom inventé sur la seconde) mais elle se ressaisit vite et me demanda :

''Ton monde ?

'Ouais ! Celui qu'il aurait du te montrer.''

Sur ces paroles j'invoquais des ailes de colombe et je me suis mis à planer au-dessus de sa tête riant aux éclats. Me tournant vers elle je lui souris :

''Toi aussi tu peux faire ça c'est à la portée de tout le monde. Faut juste beaucoup d'entraînement.

'Que…

'Je suis une fille chat immortelle et ta nouvelle entraîneuse.

'Je ne sais pas…''

Je lui tendis la main et lui annonça :

''Je suis ton ange gardien ne t'inquiète pas.''

Elle me rendit mon sourire et pris ma main. Je mis pied à terre et la conduisis à la bulle de ma ville. Quand elle traversa à son tour elle fut ébahie. C'est vrai que ça fait penser à une cité médiévale-fantastique :

Tout d'abord on voit des maisons faites de bois ou de briques. Mais les vitres était en diamants, (comme ça pas de problèmes de vitre cassée !) Des arbres poussaient dans la rue, des plantes en fleur ornaient des murs, pas de voitures mais seulement des calèches tirées par des licornes, le palais ou on faisait la fête et là où il y avait le ''maire''(juste la pour la forme) était de glaces avec des statues de dragons, de pégase, dans le ciel dansent les créatures des plus magnifiques. En me tournant vers Bella je remarquais qu'elle avait la bouche ouverte.

''Bells' ! lui dis-je paniquée

'Quoi ? Qu'es ce qu'y a ?

'MON DIEU !

'MAIS QUOI ?

'T'as gobé une mouche'.

Je me suis mise à rire devant son air renfrogné et dansant au milieu de la rue :

''Wellcome dans la citée de _Skyestar _

'C'est magnifique !

'Ouais, on m'la déjà dit.''

La prenant par la main je l'entraînais dans mon monde.

Maya, ma jeune apprentie prêtresse, nous vit ensemble et avec sa naturelle timidité s'approcha à pas lent. Elle n'avait pas vraiment confiance en elle et pourtant… Elle était avec Damon un vampire qui est très confiant en soi et qui adore m'embêter. Entre nous c'est une petite guerre. En pensant à ça mon visage s'assombrit.

''Sa va ?

'Bella tu dois savoir qu'ici nous somme en guerre..

'Mais … Contre qui ? son regard était inquiet

''Des scavens, des femmes-araignées, de pauvres personnes qui ont eu des mutations mentales.''

Elle me regarda sans comprendre.

''Je suis une guerrière mage et je participe à cette guerre depuis plus 1000ans. Au début il y avait aussi les vampires et les loups-garous mais ils se sont tournés vers nous et nous aident. Les âmes chaotiques veulent dominer les humains comme autrefois. ( Je lui jetais un regard, elle m'écoutait attentivement) Je suis une des leaders de cette guerre, enfin j'aurais bien voulu y mettre un terme mais on ne m'a pas écouté alors je fais tout mon possible pour combattre tout en essayant de trouver une solution plus pacifique.

'Tu as du souffrire pendant cette guerre. ' _Comment ça c'est passer ? Je ne devrais peut être pas lui demander mais…'_

'Quand le moment sera venu, je te parlerais de tout mon passé. Oui je peux lire tes pensée. Ma télépathie est de haut niveau. ( Je lui souris) C'est la classe quoi.'' (*)

..

(*)Clin d'œil à reflets d'acide.

**Je précise que Drizzt, Bruenor et Régis sont des perso du livre « La légende de Drizzt » J'ai aussi ajouté des personnage de Journal d'un Vampire :**

**Stefan, Elena et Damon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter three**

**Pov bella**

Je suis rentrée chez moi essayant de garder les idées claire….. Bon :

Il y a une de Fille chat qui a débarquée et qui veut m'enseigner la magie…

Leur peuple est en guerre, il y a des elfes, des nains. Maya , est une demi-elfes mais incroyablement belle. Très timide cheveux blancs , yeux argents, peau blanche et elle est avec un vampire nommé Damon. Bruenor un nain bourru avec une énorme barbe rousse doté de tresses m'avait accueilli en même temps que Drizzt une elfe noir aux yeux lavande. Ils allaient aussi m'entraîner. Enfin le frère de Lisa: Reili qui lui est mi loup.

Je repensais à leur ville… C'était si beau et naturelle. Charlie s'était endormie sur le canapé et ronflait vraiment fort. Tant bien que mal je l'emmenais dans son lit ou il s'endormit rapidement. Je souris en repensant mon entrée fracassante dans la maison de Lis' :

Quelque heures plus tôt :

''Salut ! Je suis avec la protégée de service !

'T'es obligé de m'appeler comme ça ?

'Oui. Tout le monde a un surnom ici. Moi j'ai :

la surexcité de service, Lis', Supernova… Et ensuite demande aux autres.''

Un petit personnage déboula dans les escaliers. Il avait une grande barbe rousse et avait une petite taille. Tout en armure.

''Qu'es ce … Tu nous ramène encore quelqu'un ? Y a plus de place dans cette piole !

'Eh Oh ! Cette « piole » c'est MA maison espèce de…

'De ingrat ?

'Oh ! La nouvelle me traite de Nain gras ! Je vais lui faire bouffer ces cheveux !

'Du calme(une personne a la peau noir, cheveux blanc paré de beau yeux lavandes apparut) Bonjour Bella. Pardonne Bruennor, il a perdu au poker ça le met en rogne. Je me nomme Drizzt Do'Urden pour te servir.

'Drizzt ? C'est joli comme nom.

'Pas autant que mes origines. murmura t'il pur lui même.''

Je compris assez vite que c'était un sujet tabou.

Enfin bref, je n'avais pas rencontrer Damon qui était parti chercher son frère Stefan qui était avec sa fiancée Elena d'un petit voyage en amoureux. Maya avec les yeux pétillants me murmura :

« Tu vas voir, Elena est super sympa et on lui prépare une petite surprise. »

Lisa gloussa et je me doutais bien d'une plaisanterie.

Avec elle je crois que c'est un quotidiens.

Le lendemain je me réveillais plus radieuse que d'habitude. Charlie le remarqua et n'hésita pas à me le demander.

''Tu vas mieux on dirait

'Remercie Lisa.

'Lisa ? Elle est comment ? A –t 'elle des yeux gris et des cheveux blancs ?

'Comment tu le sais ?

'Elle est connue pour ses bêtises et son comique. Tu as de la chance de bien la connaître.''

Il me donna la permission de la voir. J'allais à l'endroit exacte ou normalement il y avait la barrière et me mit a l'attendre. Lis' arriva essoufflée, les cheveux en bataille, jetant des regards autour . Juste derrière elle une blonde a la chevelure raide et aux pupilles de saphir surgit. Elle était trempée et visiblement très énervée.

''LISARENA ! Je vais te tuer !

'Je crois le suis déjà ! Oh ? Salut Belli ! Je te présente Elena. Je l'est réveiller ce matin avec un seau d'eau.

'Bonjour. C'est toi Bella ? .( Elena était très jolie avec une grâce incroyable et un teint de porcelaine)

'Oui

'Excuse moi je dois achevé cette Supernova.

Sur ces mots sa finit en course poursuite. J'avais mal aux cotes tellement je rigolais. Je riais pas depuis qu'IL m'avait quitté et j'avais oublié comment c'était bien.

Et après ce fous rire, ma leçon commença.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter four**

**Pov Lisa**

Après qu'Elena est fini de me pourchassé je me concentré sur mon apprentie.

''Alors maintenant laisse tout t'es problème et écoute bien. Magie ou combat.

'Combat ! ( elle l'avait dit sans réfléchir . J'allais m'amuser)

'Bon. ( j'invoquais une épée pour la lui passer. Elle tomba presque au sol) Habitue toi au poids des armes. Donne des coups dans le vide sans te tuer.

'Et … HOP !''

OK. Il y a du boulot. En donnant le coup, le poids l'emporta et elle s'écroula sur le sol.

''Donne des coups avec ce bâton.''

L'arme en question faisait sa taille et ne pesait ni trop lourd ni trop léger. Bella s'entraîna sur les mouvements.

''Surtout quand tu combat tu devras regarder les yeux de ton adversaire pas son épée. Je vais t'attaquer avec mon bâton et tu devras bloquer.

'Mais…

'Pas de mais. En Garde !''

D'un revers de la main je m'élançais sur elle. Un premier coup, elle le bloqua et riposta même assez vite. Très rapidement je me retrouvais derrière elle, plaçant mon bâton sous sa gorge.

''Avant de riposter il faut bloquer : rien ne presse.''

Et ce fut reparti. Nous fîmes une pause à Midi et je mis à lui parler.

''Je sais qu'il t'a blessé et que tu crois qu'il ne veut plus de toi. Tu trompe. C'est juste qu'il est con. Très. Mais je le croyais plus vivace, plus courageux. Et maintenant je le sens qui se tord de douleur. On sait lié l'esprit pour ne se séparer. Il est mon frère d'âme. Sa douleur est mienne. Je sais ce que je dis. Mais je veux lui montrer qu'il n'a pas raison et que tu n'est pas en sucre.

'Je… Je sais pas.

'Quoi ? T'as la maladie des os de verre ? Non. Alors maintenant on lui faire comprendre à ce con qu'il a tort Bordel !

'Toi qui est sensée être mon ange gardien t'es vulgaire.

'Faut toujours s'en méfier. Bon on reprend. C'est pas un entraînement ça c'est un pique-nique !

On continua toute l'après midi et on termina en chanson.

_La bière du donjon c'est nous qui la brasseine_

_La bière du donjon c'est nous qui la brassons_

_Brassons la bière du donjaine_

_Brassons la bière du donjon_

_La bière du donjon c'est nous qui la chantaine_

_La bière du donjon c'est nous qui la chantons_

_Chantons la bière du donjaine_

_Chantons la bière du donjon_

_La bière du donjon c'est nous qui la gerbons_

_Absolument !Et même qu'après en en reprend._

Bella me réprimanda en rigolant :

''Tu t'est vu quand t'as bu ? Alcoolique !

'Oh c'est bon espèce de buveuse de thé.''

On se tordait de rire. Je l'entraîné à l'intérieure de ma maison. Bruenor chantait une chanson naine. Il nous remarqua et cria :

''Alors ? Tu es pas morte ?

'Il dit ça car mon entraînement est intensif. D'ailleurs Drizzt aussi va t'entraîner.

'Sa le dérange pas ?

'Même si ça le dérangeait. Il est trop gentil cette taflutes.''

Une voix retentit :

''Je t'est entendu l'albinos !

'Je t'emmerde !

'Et grossière avec ça. marmonna l'elfe noir. Bella tu devrais manger. _Je doute des talents culinaires de Lisa mais bon._

'EHHH ! Tu mange toujours mes plats avec appétit pauvre pomme !

'Je plaisantais l'excité de service.''

Pendant le repas j'entendais notre protéger réfléchir à ce que j'ai dit. Sa dernière phrase me plut.

_Edward. Tu va voir de quoi je suis capable pauvre tafioles vampirique._

''Ouais ! Super l'insulte Bella ! Faudra s'en souvenir !''


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter five**

**Pov Bella**

Drizzt me guida profondément dans la forêt et, au bout d'un moment annonça :

''Lisa t'apprendra beaucoup de chose mais moi… Je veux t'apprendre le contrôle de toi-même pour ne pas avoir de désavantage pendant un combat. Quand tu n'arrive pas à toucher ton ennemi, tu t'enrage et tu lui donne une grande avance. Mes cours te sauverons peut être la vie.( petit moment de silence) On va commencer par choisir ton arme.''

On s'entraîna pendant longtemps. Avec mon bâton j'essayais de le toucher et comme il l'a dit, je m'énervais et laissais plus de possibilité pour lui de me toucher. Quand il me ramena il se faisait tard mais j'avais averti mon père.

''J'aurais souhaité que mon père soit là( murmura Drizzt lorsque je raccrochais) Il était maître d'arme de la maison Do'Urden. Pour me sauver de la mort il s'est fait sacrifier à ma place. Tout ça pour Lolth( il cracha le nom comme un déchets) la reine araignée.. Leur déesse aux autres elfes noir.

'Tu as du vivre une horrible enfance ! dis je triste pour lui.

'Je vis au paradis depuis que Lisa m'a recueillie. D'abord Maya, ensuite Damon, Elena, Stefan et enfin Bruenor Régis et moi… Mais Lisa a beaucoup eu mal pour nous. Elle soufre pour nous, elle est son frère se sont sacrifiés pour nos vie ainsi qu'a… La sienne. C'est un miracle si ils ont survécu. Lisa se bat pour tout le monde. Quand Ed… Lui a eu un très gros problème elle a sacrifié un de ses sentiments pour sa vie.

'Quoi ?

'Jamais elle connaîtra l'amour Bella. On le lui a voler.

'Pour…

'Son frère essaye de trouver un remède et _notre ami_ s'en veut toujours. _Il _a faillit se tuer une fois.''

Je gardais le silence. Lisa se battait pour ses amis jusqu'à la mort. Je posais une question :

''Pourquoi Edward ne m'a t'il pas parlait de cet endroit ?

'Car il est dangereux et il ne voulait pas que tu te blesse. Il est un peu…. Idiot de te faire croire qu'il t'aime plus. Enfin toi c'est pas mieux : tu la crus.''

Je grimaçais à ce souvenir. Il avait l'air tellement sincère. Drizzt me fit un sourire assez timide et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la maison.

Lis' me sauta presque dessus quand nous arrivâmes. Je vis alors Stefan et Damon.

Stefan avait des yeux bleus et des cheveux noirs ondulé. Damon lui avait des yeux noirs et des cheveux raide. Ils se levèrent pour se présenter. Le nain s'exclama de l'étage :

''LISARENA ! Alerte… Aux vampasses !

'Ah…

'C'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire ? (lui lançais-je)

'Ben oui : j'avais déjà invitée les cullens.''

QUOI ?

'Je vais te tuer !

'D'ailleurs je vais te trouver une super tenue. Et tu as 2 mois pour t'entraîner avant la fête et arrête de me secouer.''

Je la relâchais et soufflais un coup. Des fois elle était aussi têtus qu'Alice. Damon sortit :

''Te plains pas je les supporté pendant plus longtemps.

'Je pourrais dire pareille pauvre pomme !'' (Lisa)

Il fit un geste théâtrale vers elle :

''Les très intelligente insulte De Lisa.

'Damon… T'es qu'une pauvre Tafioles Vampirique et un coureur de jupons !

'Ancien coureur de jupons ste plaît.''

Je me mis à rire avec toute la troupe devant la tête de notre amie. Mais c'est qu'elle s'énervait rapidement.

C'est alors :

''Pour vous punir c'est moi qui choisirais vaut tenues et les mecs attendez-vous à du terrible.''

L'enquiquineur (Damon) s'exclama :

'Sexy, moulant ou presque rien ?''

Il reçut une claque de Maya pendant que Lis' se mit à réfléchir. Il y eu un silence. Il y eu une réponse :

''SURPRISE POUR TOUT LE MONDE ! Bella tu devras me passer tes mesures.''


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter six**

**Pov Lisa**

On était en train de manger un gâteau autour de la table quand Belli m'appela de dehors. Elle s'était assise et regardais le couché de soleil.

_Edward…._

C'était sa seule pensée avec des images de souvenir.

''Lisa je connais la réponse mais… Tu crois que je pourrais devenir immortelle ?

'Oui .''

Elle parut surprise de ma réponse je souris :

''Tu ressembleras à un vampire a part les yeux et ton odeur ne sentira pas comme un repas. (sourire de sa part) Tu seras plus forte qu'eux et rien ne te séparas du renégat.

'T'es forte pour les surnoms.

'Eh oui. Juste une chose : tu devras te liée à mon esprit pour que dans tes premier jours tu devienne pas cinglé.

'Comment ça ?

'En devenant Immortelle tu sentiras les auras, les pensées mais ça tu peux les bloquer mais sur tout les couleurs de sentiments. Jasper Cullen par exemple il ressent les émotions et les subits. Nous sa nous atteints pas, on les voit seulement et notre contrôle n'en est que plus puissants. Mais toute ses couleurs peuvent beaucoup te gêner dans tes débuts.''

Elle hocha la tête et me lança :

''Et alors ? L'entraînement nocturne ? Il commence quand ?''

_1 mois plus tard._

On faisait une petite fête. Pourquoi ? Parce que Bella est devenue Immortelle. Je dansais comme une dingue devant mes amis. A un moment sous l'effet de l'alcool j'hurlais :

''J'suis un Chaton Sexy !

'On te croit Miss Kitty.''

Damon me souri. Pour une fois qu'on s'embêtait pas.

J'avais un chapeau qui laissait passer mes oreilles. Un jean et un top noir moulant. En ballerines noirs je dansais, pompette. Elena et Maya m'avais rejoint. Les deux frère fixaient leur moitié la bouche ouverte alors que Drizzt se tordait de rire avec Bruenor et Régis qui s'empiffrait. Bella riait. Je dois dire qu'elle était douée pour la magie et le bâton. Et depuis qu'elle était immortelle beaucoup de mecs lui parlait. Elle avait liées son esprit avec le mien. Une fois elle avait ressentit la douleur d'Edward et n'en revenait pas. Après elle m'en voulait plus de l'avoir invitée mais on avait un plan pour le tourner en bourrique. Vers la fin on a fait un karaoké.

Moi :

_**La groupie du pianiste**_

_**Il a des droits sur son sourire**_

_**Elle a des droits sur ses délires**_

_**La groupie du pianiste**_

_**Elle s'est rester là sans rien dire**_

_**Pendant que lui joue ses délires**_

_**La groupie du pianiste**_

_**Quand le concert est terminer**_

_**Elle met ses mains sur le clavier**_

_**En rêvant qu'il va l'emmener **_

_**Passer le reste de sa vie**_

_**Tout simplement à l'écouter**_

_**Dieu que cette fille prend des risques **_

_**Amoureuse d'un égoïste**_

_**La groupie du pianiste**_

_**Elle fout toute sa vie en l'air**_

_**Et même sa vie ses pas grand chose**_

_**Qu'es ce qu'elle aurait pu faire**_

_**A part rêver seule dans son lit**_

_**Le soir entre ses draps roses **_

_**Elle l'aime elle l'adore**_

_**Plus que tout elle l'aime**_

_**C'est beau comme elle l'aime**_

_**Elle l'aime elle l'adore**_

_**C'est fou comme elle l'aime **_

_**C'est beau comme elle l'aime.**_

Bruenor me lança

_**Et alors tout veut faire quoi quand t'auras niveau 10 ?**_

_**Quand j'aurais mon niveau 10 **_

_**J'achèterais un carquois**_

_**J'y mettrais des flèches magique**_

_**Du genre qui t'arrache 2 bras**_

_**C'est un peu ça la vie d'aventuriers **_

_**Et on y vas **_

_**Y a des Mutants à saigner.**_

_**Et ma Belle mère à tuer.**_

Nous nous tournâmes vers Régis. Puis éclatâmes de rire. J'enchaîner une autre chanson :

_**Il m'es venu un réflexion **_

_**Ou je devrais dire une suggestion**_

_**J'ai retourner maintes fois la question**_

_**J'en suis à la conclusion qu'on est tous des con**_

_**On est con l'matin au réveille on traumatise notre corps qui est encore sommeil**_

_**Pour aller en cours ou au tafs **_

_**Qui pour la plupart nous fais chier**_

_**Et y a même pas faffe**_

_**Pas de faffe pas de tune**_

_**Ni de roue d'la fortune**_

_**On est jaloux quand un mec se fait des tunes**_

_**Mais on a la flemme de faire des études.**_

_**Sa vie dans le nord sa rêve du sud**_

_**Sa veut baisers tout en restant prude**_

_**(rougissement de la part d'Elena)**_

_**On vote pour des gens qui nous promettent la lune**_

_**Et on sait très bien qu'il nous pique nos tunes.**_

''Mais c'est Kamini ?

'Ouais je suis à la page moi.''

Je descendit de la table qui a beaucoup souffert.

''En tout cas tu chante bien et t'en connais des chansons.

'Sa c'est parce que je vais dans ton mode et dans le mien depuis bien longtemps. J'aime bien le médiévale mais ceux de chez toi chante bien aussi.

'Merci.''

Elle rentra chez elle pendant que moi j'allais dans ma chambre pour leur tenus. Mais un pensée de Bella me parvint qui me statufia :

_Je veux combattre avec eux pour la guerre._

Eh merde….


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter seven**

**Pov Lisa**

'' Non.

'Et pourquoi ?

'Parce que c'est dangereux, car tu peux mourir, car c'est l'enfers, car tu ne le veux que pour rester à nos coté alors qu'on s'en sort très bien tout seul.''

Je lui avait sorti ses 4 vérité, sa te la scotchée. J'étais fière de mon autorité. Je tournais le dos mais elle me susurra :

'' _Louira. Accepte mon souhait'' (sort de possession si on veut contrôler quelqu'un) _

Mes lèvres normalement ne m'appartenais plus mais un sourire sadique apparut sur mon visage :

'' Sa marche pas : j'ai appris à résister à ce sort.

'Flûtes !

'T'inquiètes, c'est pas à la portée de tout le monde''

Elle se jeta sur moi pour m'étrangler mais Drizzt la retint et dit :

''On attaque pas sous l'effet de la colère, sa n'entraîne qu'une défaite amère.''

Jolie réplique. J'allais dans la chambre pour continuer les tenus. J'entendis Drizzt monter à l'étage pour m'aider. Il m'annonça que Bella était partie de la maison en jurant. Bon, je continuais quand…

'' LIIISAAA !

'Hein ? De qui ? De quoi ?

'Bella s'est …

'Dit rien.

'Engagée dans l'armée de guerre.

'PUTAIN !

'Ouille mes oreilles.''

Je fusillais Régis du regard et m'élancer dehors de ma maison me transformant en jaguar. Elle va s'en prendre une je vous raconte pas !

Bella m'attendais devant le bâtiments de cristal. Toujours en forme féline je me jetais sur elle et entrais en contact avec son esprit.

'' _Pourquoi ?_

' _Je suis pas en sucre et je veux vous aider dans cette guerre._

'_Bella cette guerre m'a estropié d'une émotion et pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Parce qu'Edward à préféré la vie de ses compagnon que la mission ! Cela devait être son châtiment à lui et je me suis interposée. Je les jamais dit mais je souffre de cette malédiction…Cette guerre détruit mon peuple comme l'amour des âmes sœur que je n'ai plus. Combien de fois j'ai pleuré cette perte. Beaucoup de personne me faisait la cour et je suis tombé amoureuse. Je connaissait l'amour. J'en été heureuse, épanouie. Quand on me l'a arraché j'ai souffert. Priant mes dieux que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar. Dans mes rêves Hécate, déesse de l'amour, ma bercer pour m'encourager et j'ai juré que plus personne ne subira ce châtiments injuste. Je…(_sanglot)_ Veux pas que ça t'arrive.''_

Je repris forme humaine et éclatais en sanglot. Cette sensation qu'on vous a enlevé votre bonheur. J'ai mal. J'ai toujours eu très mal. J'aurais toujours mal.


	9. Chapter 9

Je tenais mon amie dans mes bras. Jamais je l'avais vu pleuré. Edward, le connaissant, aurait préférer que se soit lui qui soit puni. Mais alors je n'aurais pu l'aimer et connaître Lisa et les autres. Lisa se reprit les yeux rougis, elle murmura :

'' Désolé. Perte de contrôle.

'Je suis désolé, je…

'Encore un gosse à surveiller. Vraiment. (me sourie t'elle)

'J'y crois pas : t'as toujours le mot pour rire.

'J'suis une comique moi… Bella, tu feras gaffe ?

'Je ferais tout pour rester entière.''

Nous vîmes Damon qui était juste derrière nous. Il tendit ses bras et Lis' se jeta à son cou. Elle s'écarta et lui dit :

'' Pour une fois que tu m'embête pas

'C'est pas moi qui commence.

'Si.

'Non.

'Quoi ?''( Sinon quoi ?; Blague naine)

Bruenor. Le nain bourru au grand cœur. Il avait sa hache dans son dos et portait son armure en plate. Le regard de Damon s'assombrit. Il murmura :

'' Comment va ?

'Mal. Les forces chaotiques s'impatientes. Notre moment de paix dura 2 mois. Et après ils disent que se sera la bataille final.

'Merde… Lisa va avertit les autres.''

Elle hocha la tête et s'en alla. Damon s'inquiétait beaucoup. Surtout pour Maya. Il ne voulait pas perdre son rayon de lumière.

_Flash back et compagnie._

_Damon me raconta son histoire alors que les autres dansaient autour du feu qu'on avait fait pour camper._

''_Ma vie a connu des hauts et des bas. Mon père ne m'a jamais apprécier. Mon frère et moi avons fait une guerre un moment. Je me fis possédé et puis… Lisa m'a tiré des ténèbres, mais Maya ma encore plus aider. Quand la guerre sera finis, On se mariera en même temps que Stefan et Elena._

'_Tu n'as jamais su te débrouiller seul. (lui susurra Maya.)''_

_Ils s'embrassèrent et moi je détourner le regard gênée._

_Fin du Flash back._

Damon se tourna vers moi et me dit :

'' Tu sais, il faut vraiment pas être fragile mentalement. C'est l'enfer !

' Je saurais…

' Bella. Si tu n'obéis pas aux ordres sa peux finir comme Lisa et cette fois je crois qu'elle pourra rien faire sans se tuer.''

Voyant mon air, il me tapota l'épaule et m'annonça :

'' Lis' a terminée vos tenus, et les cullens voulaient venir en avance pour s'amuser avec nous avant que ça recommence… T'as fait un plan ?

'On a un plan A et un plan B''

Je fis un sourire sadique tandis que derrière nous le nain nous questionna :

'' De quoi plan A ?

' Bella… Le plan pour Edward… Tu saisis ?

' Euh….

' Bordel suis un peu.

'J'essaye mais je lis pas Voici moi .''(* Reflets d'acide)

Soupir général du vampire et de moi même. Qu'il pouvait être fatiguant des fois. Personne ( a part moi et Lisa) connaissait le plan mais se doutait qu'on allait

tourner en bourrique mon vampasse. Bruenor attendait qu'on lui explique impatient.

'' Elle va tourner Ed au ridicule. Pas devant tout le monde (j'hochais la tête) Mais elle nous le racontera n'es ce pas ?

' Ah ! ça s'est encore à voir.

'Tu vas le ridiculiser ? J'en été sur. (Bruenor)

' Là sa fait peur'' me dit Damon.

J'éclatais de rire. Il sait remonter le moral. Je sentis alors l'aura de Alice. Elle ne me vit pas tout de suite car je n'avais plus vraiment la même odeur depuis peu, je m'avançais tranquille et lui annonçais :

''Besoin d'aide ?''

En sursaut elle se retourna et se jeta dans mes bras. Elle était très contente de me voir. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas encore vu mon plan pour Edward. Lisa apparut à ce moment là.

'' Ou est Ed. ( sapant le Bonjour)

' Dans les bois. Pourquoi ?

' MASHMALOW EDWARD RAMENE TOI !''

Mashmalow ? Pas mal, pas mal. Je leur fit un clin d'œil et me rendis invisible. A nous deux mon chéri.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter nine**

**Pov Lisa**

Edward ramena sa fraise et s'arrêta devant moi. Je lui fichais une gifle. Il réagit pas. Et une deuxième ?

'' Bonjour.

Ah quand même !

'' Ah. Salut tu viens pour la fête ?

' Pou l'armée aussi.

' Désolé. J'ai voulu…

' Tu en fais beaucoup. Merci''

Je lui souris et chantonnais :

'' Attention à Bella. Quand elle arrivera, j'espère que tu L'aimeras.''

La concerné invisible me fis un clin d'œil et s'en alla. Plan A : BSEELTEB (Bella Séduit Edward En Le Tournant En Bourrique) Mwahahahaha (Rire sadique)

'' Bella. Met ta tenue et pas de chichi.

' T'es malade ! Je vais me faire draguer par tout les mecs du coin.

' Vraiment ? Les humains ont de drôles de goûts.

' Drizzt… Toi, t'es un elfe noir c'est normal que tu la trouve… Jolie ni plus ni moins. Mais pour les autres ils vont la trouver canon.

Il détailla les habits puis Bella d'un air un peu maussade et fit :

'' Pourquoi c'est moi qui doit juger la tenue ?

' Parce que si toi tu la trouve belle alors pour Ed se sera… Waouh !''

Drizzt me regarda et fit un long soupir à fendre l'âme. Pour lui se sera kif kif, d'accord mais je sais ce que je disais.

Damon entra et annonça : « Je dois te parler Bella. C'est important. »

Pov Damon 

**(Voici une partie pour DAMON ! Car c'est mon personnage préféré dans **_**Journal d'un Vampire**_**) **

Je voulais parler à Bella. Assis dans l'arbre je lui sortis mon discours.

'' Bella. Si je veux te parler c'est à propos de Edward.

' Je…

' Laisse moi finir. Si tu conte l'humilier je te conseille de lui dire que c'était une blague. Si tu l'humilie encore et encore sans lui avouer que tu l'aime en retour tout tombera. Car il pourrais te haïr. Les sentiments sont joueurs et trompeurs. J'ai eu des problèmes avec les histoires de cœur et je sais que si on joue avec les sentiments sa peux faire mal .''

Elle resta silencieuse à regarder ailleurs. J'étais fier de mon petit spech. Je disais pas souvent des trucs dans se genre. Ah si. A Maya. Mais c'est plus romantique. Du genre ce qu'on trouve dans les poèmes. Une fois je l'avais fait dans ma langue natal… Elle avait compris les mots essentiels eeeeeet rien d'autre. Sa avait fait beaucoup rire Lis'.

'' Il ne faut pas, non, il faut _jamais _jouer avec les sentiments. Et…

' Alerte !''

Je baissais la tête et vit Elena courir vers nous.

Sans que je puisse dire un mot je me retrouvais sur le sol.

'' Tain de merde ! C'est qui qui a…

' T'es tombé tout seul comme un grand alors tu te la ferme. Bella, tu dois aller voir Lisa et si tu tiens à la vie vas-y !

Je me relevais en grognant parce que je m'étais pété le dos. Bruenor s'avança vers moi. Je lui balançais :

'' D'où tu sorts toi ?

' Ta gueule. Je te chercher car Maya a besoin de toi.

' Pour ?

' Préparer le sang des vampasses.''

Je me dirigeais donc vers l'écurie des licornes.

Plus tard je vis Lisa et Bella. Je devrais demander à Lis' de me faire des fringues à moi aussi.

Elle avait un haut bleu moulant à manche longue, un jean très court et des bottes à talons qui lui mo,taient aux genoux. Style un peu Cow girl quoi. Je me dirigeais vers la piole quand quelqu'un me saisit le bras et me tira de coté. Je me retourner pour voir un centaure.

'' Putain tu veux quoi toi ?

' La nouvelle immortelle.

' Bella ?

' Je l'ai vu acheter de la chimeille.''

De la quoi ? Bordel ! C'était une drogue puissante qui pouvait faire délirer des personnes.

_Flash back & compagnie_

_Bella rentra en trombe dans notre maison. On était tous endormis sauf moi qui était en train de lire un livre que Drizzt avait écrit. Elle tanguait sur ses pieds. Je l'a rattrapais elle se mis à jurer. Je l'emmenais sur le canapé mais elle se releva et hurla :_

'' _Je vais le tuer ce con !''_

_Je savais qu'elle parlait d'Ed. Maya et Elana arrivèrent et d'attaque_

'' _T'as foutu quoi Damon ?''_

' _Eh ! C'est pas moi sur ce coup là !_

' _On te crois mon chéri.''_

_Fin de flash back & compagnie_

Je savais bien que c'était pas moi. Je remercier l'autre et me ruais dans la cuisine où se trouvait ma douce.

'' Maya, il faut que sache…

_**Voici le Chapitre en l'honneur de Damon. Prochain chapitre point de vue de notre… Eddy !**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter ten**

**Pov Edward**

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Lisa refusait de me laissait entrer en contact mental. D'ailleurs elle m'avait pardonné un peu trop rapidement. Alice aussi cachait ses pensées. Je décidais d'aller me baladais pour penser à ma douce.

Dans la foret j'entendis des pas qui se rapprochait. Des pas furtif, léger. Je me mis en garde croyant que c'était peut être des gardes de l'armée des morts. Silence. J'attendis et d'un coup quelque chose se jeta sur moi.

Je croisais un regard chocolat familier. BELLA ! Elle avait un énorme sourire et se releva. Je restais abasourdi. Que faisait elle ici ? Et pourquoi elle avait autant changé. Derrière elle Lisa me fit un sourire désolé. PUTAIN ! Elle l'a fait devenir immortelle. Et…

'' Voyons Ed… Tu voulais quoi ? Je sais pas garder des secrets.

' Je vais de dire une chose mon cher…( me susurra Bella. Je déglutis : qu'elle était belle) Je vais te rendre la vie dure. Mais ne t'inquiète pas .''

Elle m'offrit un baiser pendant que Lis' détourner le regard en soupirant.

'' Je t'aime quand même.''

Elle s'éloigna se déhanchant. Savait-elle l'effet que ça me faisait ? Non je ne crois pas. Lisa m'annonça après qu'elle soit partit.

'' Edward… J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu… Elle s'est inscrite dans l'armée.''

Et pour m'achever, Maya et Damon arrivèrent et hurlèrent à l'unisson :

'' Bella se drogue à la chimère !

' QUOI ?''

Lisa voyait rouge comme moi. Elle entra en contact avec moi :

'' _Ed' essaye de la retrouver je vais chercher un médecin spécialement fait dans la drogue._

' _Et si elle me balance ?_

'_Je crois pas… Elle a sentit t'as douleur une fois donc elle sait que tu l'aime''_

Chacun de notre coté nous nous élançâmes à sa recherche. Lisa avait raison depuis le début : j'aurais pas du l'abandonner et je suis qu'un pauvre con.

_Eh ! En plus y a les Volturis qui veulent me parler !_

_Vas-y je t'appellerais si je retrouve Bella._

Plus tard et après plusieurs enjambés je la retrouvait assise avec Coln, un nécromant assez sympa il disait :

'' Non Bella. Je dois pas te donner ça. Enfin… C'est de la drogue quand même.

' J'en ai besoin. J'arrête demain.

' Bella… Les vampires aussi craignent la chimeille.''

Elle se tourna vers moi et eu une réaction violente : elle m'envoya un éclair à travers mon corps.

Je tombais à genoux sous le choc car ça faisait mal mine de rien. Elle jeta un regard au nécromant qui, ne voulant pas subir son courroux passa une boite d'herbe…

Une plante pour endormir ? Pas bêtes. Bella sous l'effet de manque s'éloigna pour se servir en paix. Lisa apparut à mes coté souffla et s'assit.

'' Alors ? Elle est pas belle la vie ?

' Pour lancer la conversation c'est nul…

' J'ai que ça en stock.

' Sa va Ed' ? Car le coup de foudre…

'T'inquiète Coln. Je crois que je vais devoir m'y faire.''

Lisa sentit que Bella c'était endormi. Elle sortis une potion et rigola d'un sourire sadique :

'' Remède à la Lisa. Mwahahahahaha !''

Si jamais Bella ne se remet de la « guérison » je tue mon amie même si elle fait les yeux de cocker.

_T'y résistera pas. T'y résistera jamais._

_Ta gueule._

**Je sais c'était un chapitre court. Vos remarque s'il vous plait. Sa m'encouragera pour la suite. Bella va quand même en faire baver à notre vampire.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter eleven**

**Pov Lisa**

Je fis un sourire machiavélique à la Bella endormie. Je pris la potion et murmura :

''_Perds le souvenir de ce nectar vicieux, qui pourrais t'envoyer aux enfers des cieux_''

Edward la pris dans ses bras. Il me lança un regard plein de questions.

' _J'y répondrais le moment venu. Pour le moment prie pour sa guérison de la chimeille.'_

Je versais le liquide dans sa gorge. L'effet fut immédiat :

'' AHHH ! DEGUELASSE ! NUL ! HORRIBLE!1!''

Grand silence. Elle me foudroya du regard et je lui dit :

'' Ravie que mon médoc t'es plus.

' Je te déteste !

'Je sais

' Et ça te fais rien.''

Je lui souriais et murmurais :

'' Je t'ai sauvé d'une mort de drogue alors pour l'instant je saute de joie !

' Tu saute pas là .''

Je me mit à sautiller et me tourna vers Maya :

'' TOI !

' Chef oui chef ?

' Partons regrouper notre groupe. Préparons la bouffe, les tenues, les projets…

' Après ça elle aura plus de force !

' Tu sais Damon, t'es pas obligé de… faire vos trucs tout les soirs. D'ailleurs ça me ferais des vacances.

' Ah bon ?

' Oui. Car JE COMMENCE EN AVOIR RAS LE BOL : NON-STOP TOUTE LES NUITS ! JE PEUX PLUS DORMIR !

' Pourquoi TU ME CRIES DESSUS ?

' …. Bonne question…''

Edward était plié de rire, Bella aussi, Damon me regardait avec des yeux ronds et Maya restait silencieuse un sourire aux lèvres. Moi… Je cherchais dans mon esprit pourquoi j'avais crié.

Les nerfs ? Les plombs ? Les boulons ?

''_Euh… Les plombs et les boulons tu sais… (Bella)_

' _T'inquiète… Je suis pas inculte.''_

Edward avait l'air content. Bon. S'il est con tant mieux. Bella se mit à rire à ma blague avec les mots. Elle se tourna vers Edward et lui lança :

'' Au faite.. Tu fous quoi là ?''

Il était sidéré par tant de…. Changement dans sa voix. Il rétorqua (et cela me surpris) :

'' Et toi ? Tu fous quoi dans l'armée ?

' Commencez par à vous disputer. (Maya)

' Maya, on t'as pas sonnée. (Bella)

' Parle sur un autre ton OK. (Damon)

' Arrêtez de parler avec des rimes en « é ».

Ca commence à m'emmerder. ( Moi)

' Mais toi aussi, mon amie, t'en fais.(Edward)

'Ça me fait chier.''

On se regarda. Je soufflais et éclatais de rire, suivie de tout le monde. Stefan nous retrouva mort de rire. Il demanda inquiet :

'' Qu'elle mouche vous _pique _?

' Une histoire qui nous tien à _cœur_. (Ed)

' Depuis qu'on a du _trèfle_. (Moi)

' Mais on se tient à _carreau_. (Bella)''

Il nous regarda comme si on était des fous :

'' Vous avez pété un plombs !

' On a pété un câble. (Damon)

' Me suis pétée un ongle !''

On se tourna vers Maya et on repartit dans le fou rire. Une fois notre moment de rigolade terminé, nous répartîmes vers ma maison. Bella ne cessait de tourner en bourrique notre Edward en jouant la carte du charme.

A peine arrivé nous sûmes une mauvaise surprise :

Un des généraux était là… Pour Edward ça c'était sur. Ce fut vite expédié :

'' Edward Cullen nous avons besoin de toutes nos forces dans cette guerre et vous êtes un très bon élément. Donc quand la cloche sonneras la reprise vous devrez vous trouvez sur les lieux sous peine d'être exilé de nos terre.''

Il partit aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé mais j'eus le temps de lui balancer :

'' Vade retro Satanasse, Vampasse, Connard, vantard et j'en passe !

' Qu'es ce que tu veux qu'il en fasse de tes insultes ?

' Mais rien du tout ! J'exprime mes profondes pensées.''

Bella me tapota l'épaule et m'annonça honteuse :

'' Je te dois des explications…

' Ouaip ! Mais si tu veux on peut en parler seules.''

Elle hocha la tête. Pendant qu'on avançait je repensais à la journée riche en émotions mais après la discussion avec Bella, ce sera au lit et ils auront pas le droit de penser à me réveiller le matin !

Mon amie m'expliqua qu'en faite, elle avait rencontrait un vendeur de chimeille. A ce moment elle était pas bien dans ça peau. Je savais que de temps à autre on pouvait voir la vie en noir. Elle me remercia pour l'avoir tiré. Cela me fit penser qu'une fois j'étais tombé dedans et c'est Reil qui m'a tiré de là. Il vint d'ailleurs nous avertir que la nuit était tombé et une fois n'est pas coutume il nous lança :

'' Tu crois qu'elle s'est fait mal ?

'Qui ça ?''

Il me fit un sourire et je compris avant qu'il le dise :

'' La nuit.''

**Voilà ! J'ai beaucoup aimé mon passage délire avec le groupe. J'étais de bonne humeur. Prochain chapitre… J'y ai pas encore réfléchis en faite.^^**

**Commentaires siou plait !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre twelve**

**Pov Bella**

Je regardais en face de moi tout mes amis. Ils avaient la mine grave. Lisa annonça :

'' Cette fois, c'est bien la dernière manche. Il y aura des morts, il y aura des larmes. Mais pour tout ces gens qui sont morts on se battra. Quand la guerre a commencé j'ai vu l'enfer. Je ne pouvais pas partir. Cela aurait été lâche. Se battre pour la vie de notre patrie. Mais si je meure, n'abandonnez pas. Le temps affaibli. Mais le vie continue.

'Si tu pars…

' Vous gagnerez la guerre tôt ou tard. Si je disparais, continuez sans moi. Pour moi. Promettez moi cela. Et vivais votre vie. Mais avant.''

Elle se tourna vers Edward et moi :

'' Je sens que vous vous aimez même si je ne connais plus la signification du mot. Alors ne le gaspillez pas pour votre fierté.( Elle sourit tristement) Et ne m'en voulez pas si je ne suis pas là pour le mariage.''

Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Drizzt lança en levant un verre de vin (elfique) :

'' A la fin de cette foutue guerre, quelque soit le nombre de mort, continuons à vivre… Comme je fais pour mon père.''

Bruenor lança aussi :

'' Je me bats avec la joie de sauver des vies ! Alors mouront avec honneur dans la guerre !''

_En cœur_

'' _A la vie de notre pays,_

_Pour le rire de l'infinie_

_A l'amour que l'on porte_

_A nos amis, nos frères, nos sœurs, nos amants''_

_Lisa cria :_

'' _A notre victoire !''_

Tout le monde but cul sec. On pleurait. Je savais que je ne verrais plus sûrement mes amis. Drizzt, avec son calme, Edward, mon doux amour de l'éternité, Bruenor, avec son humour, Maya, Damon, Elena, Stefan, les cullens mais surtout Lisa. Car elle a tout fait pour moi. Si elle part, que fera son frère ? Il sera perdu. Mais je sais que si son sacrifice pouvait épargner le notre. Elle poussera son dernier soupir et mourra de plaisir avec nous sous ses paupière.

Je pris Edward dans mes bras et l'embrassait avec force.

On entendit des rires et de sifflements mais on s'en foutait.

_Cette nuit, couront dans les rues_

_Chantons se qu'on as sur le cœur !_

C'est ce que nous fîmes.

Dans les rues, on ria devant l'immense palais des glaces, nos rires étaient contagieux. Les doux chants des dragons nous accompagnaient. Lisa fixa le ciel et cria :

'' TATA YOYO ! C'est parti !''

Elle se tourna vers nous :

'' J'aurais quand même voulu savoir si Alec des volturis m'aimais aussi. Enfin, ces enfantillages sont plus de mon âges.''

Et cela se termina ainsi. Avec un doux sourires sur les lèvres de chacun d'entre nous. Je vis des cerisiers sur la colline se mettre a faire des fleurs roses. Sa façon de dire _Adieu…_

Pov externe.

_Dans cette douce soirées aux airs d'Adieu. Une silhouette se détacha de_ _l'ombre des cerisiers. Il fixa la maison de ses yeux remplis de tristesse. Il murmura :_

'' _Je t'aimais et t'aime toujours Lisa.''_

_Alec se détourna de la maison et parti. Mais bien a-delà des songes, cette soirée ému une personne en particulier. _

_Les cerisiers bougèrent au grès des vents. La nuit emporta beaucoup de personnes au pays des rêves. Ce sera sûrement la dernière fois pour longtemps._

**Fini ! Emotion en perspective ! J'espère que ça vous a plus ! Commentaires ? Oui ? Non ? **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter thirteen**

**Pov Bella (encore)**

J'ai vu beaucoup de chose avec Lisa. Des beautés plus magnifique les uns que les autres. Des dragons, des licornes, des elfes et des viéras. J'ai cru que je pouvais faire face à la guerre. J'étais sotte. En ce moment c'est pire qu'un champ de bataille. C'EST L'ENFER !

Et cela fait longtemps qu'on est là à se battre. Des morts, du sang, des pleurs. Je me rappelle que Lisa m'a aidé à surmonté ces horreurs.

Me voici en plein champ de bataille, tout ce confond puisque je suis dans la mêlée. J'entends Drizzt hurler :

''Là-bas ! Le chef !''

Pour Edward et moi ce fut le signal.

_Flash back_

'' _On pourrait attaquer le roi si on se met tous ensemble'' proposai-je_

_Grand silence brisé par ma fille chat qui me lança :_

'' _Je vous apprend que tuer un roi chaotique c'est pas de la tarte et pendant qu'on s'occupe du roi on laisse le champ libre pour son armée. De plus… Tu n'y pensé pas sérieusement.''_

_Je baissais les yeux. Mais insistais :_

'' _Et toi…_

'_Faudrait déjà que j'arrive à l'avoir avant qu'il ce casse mais diversion rime avec extermination : je peux l'avoir si quelqu'un détourne son intention.''_

_Je sentis son regard sur moi. Elle ne voulait pas risquer la vie des personnes. Sauf la sienne._

_Edward mis sa main sur la sienne et je sentis dans son esprit : __**Ne t'inquiète pas : j'ai un plan.**_

_Fin du flash_

Evidemment, j'eus une dispute avec lui car il trouvait son plan trop dangereux pour moi. Eh ! Je sais me défendre bordel !

Depuis ce moment là, nous avons attendu le moment. Si mon ami elfe nous disait de nous casser, pour nous c'était : « MAINTENANT ! »

Je me mis à courir et me mis à sonder les parages, cherchant l'aura du roi. Quand je la sentis le choc fut telle que je rester un moment immobile. Un mutant en profita. Je sentis le froid du métal entailler ma jambe et vis Edward surgir pour me défendre.

Quand il eut achevé son combat il me dit :

'' Ce n'est peut être pas une bonne idée. En plus

'Tu va pas m'embêter pour une petite coupure quand même !''

Il me fit un faible sourire et m'aida. On continua lorsque que nous glissâmes tout les deux dans une chose visqueuse. Nous nous écroulâmes au sol. Je soufflais

'' Quelle descente.

'Aux enfers !''

Je vis devant mes yeux ébahis notre ennemi.

Il était immense avec la peau noire et les cheveux rouges. Des yeux blancs, des cornes sur la tête et pour finir une énorme épée.

Il nous susurra :

'' Il n'y a pas la fameuse Lisa… Très bien. Alors votre mort sera moi .''

Edward me prit dans ses bras. Je me maudissais moi-même. A cause de moi, mon amour va mourir et on aura rien pu faire contre ce monstre.

On bruit sourd résonna. J'ouvris les yeux :

'' Damon ! Lisa !''

Ils étaient devant nous et avaient formés un bouclier. Le chaos siffla de rage et retira son arme. Lisa, elle me réprimanda :

'' T'aurais pas du foncer tête baissé. Y a que moi qui peut le tuer.''

Elle se retourna et chargea sur son ennemi. Damon se rua vers nous nous ordonnant de fuir. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je voyais peut être pour la dernière fois mon ami. Et si elle mourrais à cause de moi ?

Elle combattait avec agilité contre son ennemi. Je vis sous mes yeux noyant de larmes la lame du monstre transpercer Lisa.

Cris, hurlement, pleurs. Je suis passé par ces trois choses.

Mon amie dit alors une chose correspondant bien avec son caractère :

'' Eh merde.''

Tout était au ralenti. Lisa leva la main et murmura :

'' _Force divine._''

Un tourbillon blanc l'entoura. Le roi du mal grogna.

'' La mort m'est familière. Mais je ne peux pas mourir sans t'avoir tuer.''

Lisa ajouta :

'' La vie est un long et tortueux chemin vers la mort.

Tu est sans doute mon raccourci mais je suis le tien.''

Je me relevais et m'élançais. Je devais l'aider quoi qu'il en coûte. Je la vis se tourner vers moi pour m'assommer. Je la regardais cherchant des réponses.

'' C'est mon combat. Pas le tien. ( ce tournant vers son adversaire) Il va me rendre ce qui est mien.

' Combat loyal ?

'Oh ! Les démons connaissent ce mot ? Enfin bon, c'est pas mes oignons.''

''_**En Garde''**_

**Final battle dans the next chapitre! ****Oui, j'ai fait un saut dans le temps. Mais ça aurait un peu compliqué. J'ai essayais mais j'arrivais pas à écrire donc… Voilà le chapitre 13 !**

**PS Le coup de '' Quelle descente'' '' Aux enfers !''**

**C'est pris de Reflets d'acide. Je précise.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fourteen**

**Pov Lisa**

Je me battais. Avec toute la haine qui était possible. Je saignais mais m'en fichait. Je faisais tout ce qui était possible pour mes amis.

Le combat était dur. Je sentais une chaleur en moi peu à peu que je le touchais.

Pov Damon

Bella était évanouie sur le sol. Edward la pris dans ses bras et se remis à regarder impuissants le combat de notre amie.

Toute sa vie, elle s'est entraînée pour en finir avec se cauchemar. L'armée du chaos allez être battu si le roi mourrais. Nous la seule chose qu'on peut faire c'est prier pour que Lisa nous revienne.

Soudain, ce fut vraiment une boucherie. Du sang gicla du ventre de l'adversaire. Notre fille chat, elle, était blessée à la jambe gauche et un fine plaie était visible sous son œil droit. Puis, elle leva son arme et l'abattit sur le démon.

Lisa se tenait devant le monstre. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, rêveuse, et murmura :

'' C'est ça aimer ? C'est si doux…''

Elle tomba au sol avec fracas (**N/A : forcément, si t'es en armure**..). Nous nous ruâmes vers son corps inconscient. Edward murmurait quelques paroles intelligibles. L'armure d'argent de notre amie perdait peu à peu sa lueur, la chevelure blanche de neige était emmêlé.

Ses paupières étaient fermés. Nous privant de l'éclat rieur qui dansait toujours dans ses yeux.

Drizzt apparut et prit notre amie dans ses bras, il murmura :

'' Il faut y croire. Continuons à espérer''

Pov Lisa

J'avais l'impression de flotter entre deux monde. Mais le pire… Je crois que c'est ce qui se passer vraiment. Beaucoup de sanglots me parvenait. C'était mes amis.

'' Reviens Lisa, ma sœur… Ne me laisse pas tout seul. J'ai besoin de toi .''

Reili

'' Ne me laisse pas. Ne Nous délaisse pas.''

Drizzt

'' Lis'… Je t'en prie si tu savais comme je regrette.''

Bella

'' Lève toi ! Ris à nouveau… Ce serait trop dur sans toi

.''

Edward

'' Tu ne veux pas mourir je le sais. De toute façon t'as PAS le droit de clamser… Non''

Damon.

Encore beaucoup de pleurs et ensuite… Le silence.

Je voulais ouvrir les yeux et protéger les deux tourtereaux ( Bella/Edward) du jugement qui aller sans doute leur tomber dessus.

Je sentis une main me caresser les cheveux et les lèvres.

'' Lisa… Je t'aime ! Ne laisse pas tes amis. Ne me laisse pas.''

Alec

Une chaleur de bien être m'envahit et j'ouvris les yeux.

Pov Damon

Nous étions devant un des dirigeants de la guerre :

''Par respect pour notre héroïne Lisarena (**N/A : sûr… C'est facile maintenant qu'elle est mourante**) nous lui redonnons son sentiments: l'amour.

Mais… Isabella swan. Edward cullen vous…

''HEP ! Toi avec ton jugement à la con, tu te la ferme.''

Une Lisa apparut. Ses pas étaient moins gracieux, sans doute que sa jambe lui faisait souffrir. Elle était couverte de bandages. Alec lui emboîtait le pas en lui tenant la main. Tiens, tiens…

Je l'a pris dans mes bras avant que les autres réagissent.

Le juge, étonné de la voir.

'' Je vous pris, Mademoiselle Lisarena, de vous retirer pour…

'' Merde toi ! Ta g.. Ta bouche, ta bouche !''

Elle se jeta sur l'homme. Ses mignonnes petites oreilles de chaton étaient plaqués en arrière et sa queue avait triplé de volume.

''OK ils ont désobéis, et alors ? La guerre et finie. Finish. Terminer. Alors à moins que tu veux croupir aux neufs enfers je te conseille de nous foutre la paix !''

Lorsque le mec fut parti la queue entre les jambes, Lisa se retourna vers nous.

'' Edward, Bella. Si vous me donnez pas une bonne raison de ne pas vous tuer c'est maintenant.''

Silence. Et là, j'avoue que Ed' m'a bluffé, Eddy se mit à genoux devant sa belle.

'' Isabella Marie Swan, veut-tu m'épouser ?''

Les yeux de notre revenante se mirent à briller d'excitation mais Bella était moins sûr.

'' C'est pour te sauver la mise où t'es vraiment en train de faire une déclaration ?''

**Voilà ! Ce chapitre et en faite le chap 15 en mieux car la première version laisser à désirer.** **Encore quelque chapitre et c'est fini^^ **


	16. Chapter Of the end Goodbye

Chapitre final

**Tout qui est bien qui finis bien**

'' A la santé des mariés.''

Je m'assis sur les genoux d'Alec tandis que tout le monde riait.

Moi, Lisarena, fille chat immortelle pouvait vraiment apprécier la vie maintenant.

J'étais habillé de rouge. Je portais une robe qui s'arrêtais aux genoux. Je portais un diadème d'ivoire incrusté de rubis et j'avais de petites ballerines.

Bella était munis d'une robe blanche moulante avec le bouts des manches et du col en fourrure blanches, avec des chaussures blanches et un diadème d'ivoire blanc.

Ouais ! Vive le blanc.

La douce quiétude du soir enivrait nos cœur. Tout était parfait. Je vis Drizzt discuter avec une femme très belle bloqué dans la jeunesse. Ho-Ho ! Encore un mystère à résoudre.

Alec jouait avec ma tresse que j'avais faite. Reili se moquait de moi. La routine quoi.

Edward lança une pique:

'' Faites gaffes: le chaton va sortir les griffes.''

Je me levais et sautais sur lui en feulant. Il s'échappa en me regardant les yeux ronds. J'époussetais ma robe et fis un tour sur moi même. Je fis une révérence et:

'' On veut jouer au chat ?''

**Pov externe.**

Bella termina son histoire à son enfant. La petite Nessie demanda:

'' Et Lisa va avoir des enfants aussi ?''

Isabella haussa les épaules et lui embrassa le front. Edward sourit quand sa femme arriva.

'' Tu lui as raconté _L'histoire ?_

' Oui. Je me lasserais jamais de lui raconter.''

Ils virent Lisa endormie dans un arbre avec Alec qui la tenait dans ses bras.

Edward embrassa sa femme.

Le bonheur était complet.

Et cette enfant qui dormait paisiblement. Pour tout ses amis. Leur ange gardien. C'était son sourire.

L'éternité est douce. Et jamais cette enfant s'arrêtera de sourire jamais.

On entendra toujours son rire.

Si vous êtes dans une forêt, que vous tendez l'oreille ou que vous observerez bien les environs. Peut être verrez vous un chaton blanc. Ronronner contre un vampire dont les yeux sont dorées à présents.

**VOILA ! It's the end. **

**Lisa: Merci à tout ceux qui ont mis des rewiews.**

**Edward: Merci d'avoir lu la fic jusqu'aux bouts et d'avoir supporter Lisa.**

**Damon: Merci à La rose enchaînée de nous avoir crée.**

**Merci Damon ! **

**Damon: De rien. Même si moi j'appartiens à un autre bouquin.^^**

**Lisa: J'envois un sondage pour être utile: Il y a une autre fic nommé: La mer des Déjantés. Avec un…**

**Edward: Non, tais toi. Tu vas tout dire je te connais.**

**Lisa (vexé): Va te faire foutre.**

**(Tandis que les deux idiots se disputent.) Merci de m'avoir encourager. Surtout Galswinte qui as tout suivis. Le chapitre est terminer. On referme le bouquin.**

**Lisa: Adieu ! On se reverra sans doute jamais mais souvenez vous de mon histoire.**

**Edward: D'ailleurs je veux me plaindre à l'auteur. (Moi: Merde !)**

**Pourquoi l'élément central c'est Lis' ? C'est pas sensé être Bella et moi ?**

_**The end.**_


End file.
